Two Hearts Become One
by Princess-Celede
Summary: COMPLETE Legolas is asked to escort a lady from Rivendell to Gondor for the wedding of the year. But will fate provide another wedding before the year is out? My summary sucks WARNING: I am told my story is a mary sue, but whatever...
1. Meetings and Encounters

Legolas spun around. He had heard a noise back there, in the trees. Like a footstep. Listening intently, he heard nothing. He was almost certain it was another person. Probably an elf by the sound of the footstep. Lightweight and almost soundless. He turned back to his pack which was now scattered on the forest floor.

"Damn..." he cursed.

There, he heard it again. This time he was sure someone was there.

"Who's there?" He called, "Show yourself, You have entered the realm of King Thrandril. Show yourself!" A female elf emerged from the bush. Legolas lowered his bow. She was a fair looking elf, with blonde hair that fell almost to her waist.

"Please m'lord" she curtsied, "I am a guest of King Thranduil. I am staying there with my grandmother"

"You are a guest? Then I apologise m'lady. Please what is your name?"

She lifted her blonde head and studied him. She saw the glimmer of determination in his eyes. He had blonde hair that hung half loosely down his back. The other half was tied up, as was custom of the elves of the high breeding. He was unmistakably Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm.

"My name? Your highness?"

"Yes, If it is not too much trouble milady"

"My name is Arariel of Rivendell" She turned to go.

"Wait milady I will escort you to your grandmother. I wish to see if her beauty is as great as yours"

"Please m'lord, I must leave now." She turned and disappeared into the wood. Legolas turned back to his pack muttering under his breath. Before he realised it he was already approaching the palace. Three stories high it stood, in amongst the trees. It was a beautiful place to live. The trees and the wall surrounding the castle gave it a sense of security. He had reached his father's study. He knocked.

"Come in" came the call from inside.

"Father" said Legolas as he entered, "who is it that is staying with you?"

"Why, it is Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, and her grandaughter Lady Arariel who is living with her. Actually Legolas, I have requested that you accompany Lady Arariel to Gondor for Aragorn's wedding. They have requested that you be in their wedding party"

"Of course father"

Legolas turned to leave.

"Wait Legolas, Why did you want to know about my guests?"

"I met an elf in the forest. She said she was a guest of yours. I wished to know why she was here"

The King sighed.

"Thankyou Legolas, that will be all"

"I am back Grandmother!" Arariel called into her grandmother's chambers.

"Arariel? May I speak with you a moment?" Galadriel called back.

"Of course grandmother. What is it?" "You have just received an invitation to your sister's wedding. You are to be maid-of-honour"

"Arwen's wedding? Of course grandmother. When is it?"

"Two full moons from today" said Galadriel, "King Thranduil has requested that you travel with his son, he is also in the wedding party."

"I will go and get my things ready grandmother"

"Thankyou Arariel" When Arariel reached her chambers she began to organise her things. Feeling extremely exhausted, she flopped down on her bed. She could not stop thinking about Prince Legolas, who she had met in the woods earlier that day. He was as handsome as Arwen said he was but he did not come across as nice. Sure he had offered to escort back here, but at first he was as arrogant as her friend Náessa had said. With these thoughts, Arariel drifted into a dose. Her wanderings around the woods had exhausted her. A knock on the door woke her from her doze of about fifteen minutes.

"Milady" a servant called through the door, "Your grandmother wishes to advise you that your escort to Gondor is waiting for you"

"Thankyou. Please tell my grandmother I will be there shortly" Arariel got up and changed into her silver coloured dress. The one she used for travelling. She then covered herself in her matching travelling cloak and hurried out of her chamber and into the great hall. When she saw who was waiting, she stopped short.

"Ah, Arariel, I want you to meet Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He is here as your escort"

Arariel stopped by Legolas' side and curtsied.

"M'lord" she whispered.

"Legolas, you will find all the arrangements have been made. The horses are ready to go" Galadriel told him.

"Thankyou milady" he said to her. "Shall we leave now Arariel?"

"Yes...yes of course. Goodbye Grandmother" They walked out to the stables together. Legolas began to help Arariel onto her horse, Glandril, Arwen's steed's offspring. But she pulled her hand away.

"No thankyou, I can manage" she said to him.

Legolas climbed on his horse, Arod and they started off.

"So, are you always this stubborn Lady Arariel?" Legolas said as they pulled their mounts to a halt several days later.

She glared at him. They stopped at the bottom of Carahadras. They found a cave and lit a fire so they could eat something.

"It comes from my father's side m'lord. He was always as stubborn, if not more" "

Please milady call me Legolas"

"Then please Legolas, call me Arariel, I do not believe I fall under the category of 'Lady'"

"And why is that Arariel?"

"From the age of 100, I was taught to be a warrior so that some day I might defend my country. I dare say my father was disappointed that a was a girl" she said, "He wanted a son to carry on our lineage, but instead he got two daughters"

"I have met Lord Elrond and he does not seem disappointed"

"He may not show it, but it is there" she said sadly.

Legolas did not press her any further, but he still had one more question.

"Arariel?"

"Yes?"

"You said you were from Rivendell, but from what I learned from my father, you are living with your grandmother, in Lothlorien. Where _are_ you from?"

"I apologise. It was my mistake. I am from Lothlorien. I lived in Rivendell with my father until he left for Valinor, then I was sent to live with my grandmother in Lothlorien. So, I suppose I really am from Lothlorien."

Legolas watched her as she ate, sensing a difference in her now. It was almost like she trusted him, not thought him arrogant.

"You need to get some sleep, milady" he said, "He have a long way to go yet, I hope to be in the Golden Wood by nightfall tomorrow. Will your people be willing to lend us a place to sleep for the night?"

"Of course"

Arariel laid her head down on the fur that Legolas had spread out for her to sleep on and covered herself with her travelling cloak. It had been a long day, and still they had a long way to go.

"Arariel? Milady?" Legolas whispered, after several hours, "It's time to go" Arariel sat up and looked around puzzled for a moment, wondering where she was. When it registered where she was, she got up, smoothed down her hair and folded up her blankets. She climbed onto Glandril and they set off in the direction of the Golden Wood. They reached there by dusk. They went off in search of Haldir, who would be able to find them somewhere safe to sleep on the outskirts of the city. When they were settled, they sat down to eat their food.

"I will keep watch tonight if you like, you need some rest." said Arariel.

"No, 'tis alright Milady i will manage"

"No" she protested, "I need someone to direct me to Minas Tirith awake!"

Tired, Legolas yielded and lay down on the floor of the talan. Arariel went and sat near the entrance to the talan and waited. Suddenly she sat up, hearing a noise in the grass below. There, she heard it again. That was no elf step or hobbit or any kind of being of good. That was an orc, she was sure of it. Lightly she descended the steps of the talan and dropped on the grass, making no sound. The noise stopped.

There! I hope that satisfys you ppl who picked up on my mistake about where Arariel comes from. If you are a first time reader, do not worry if the story is a little muddled for a few days, i am in the process of fixing the chapters. You can pretty much get the whole story anyways...


	2. Goldenwood Talan

Sorry I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter (thats if i can ever find out how to add this chapter to the first). I don't own LOTR but I do own Arariel. That's about it... Please RR!!!

Deciding that there was probably nothing there, she turned to climb the talan again when she was grabbed around the ankle and dragged backwards towards the bushes. The orc moved his hold to her throat, almost cutting off her air-supply. She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the wood.  
  
"LET HER GO!" yelled Legolas.  
  
When the orc did not release her, he fired an arrow and hit the orc square between the eyes. Arariel slumped to the ground, gasping for air. She had a gash across her cheek where Legolas' arrow had caught her skin. He lifted her up and carried her back up to the talan.  
  
"Arariel? M'lady? Can you hear me?"  
  
She opened her eyes and realised she was lying on the floor of the talan.   
  
"What happened?" She said, trying to sit up, "I remember being dragged and screaming.. and...."  
  
"An orc grabbed you. You should have let me stay awake."  
  
"You needed rest. Besides, I was only caught by surprise. If I knew he was waiting for me I wouldn't have turned."  
  
"I'm sorry about that" said Legolas, lightly touching the cut on her face, "You moved"  
  
"It's ok, it's nothing"  
  
"Now you need some rest. I will stay awake, you sleep" said Legolas, turning away. He had nearly dropped his guard. He was only here to escort Lady Arariel to Minas Tirith, not fall for her.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"Yes?" said Legolas, not turning, afraid his feelings would show in his eyes.  
  
"Thankyou. I should not have been so careless and headstrong"  
  
"'Tis alright M'lady. Now you need some sleep"  
  
Arariel could hear the huskiness in his voice and decided not to talk any further with him. There was something on his mind, she just wished he would share it with her so she could help him. Sighing, she laid her head down and fell asleep.  
  
"Is this Edoras?" asked Arariel, as they approached the city.  
  
"Yes" said Legolas, "Lady Eowyn dwells there now with her husband Lord Faramir. King Theoden passed the crown to her before his passing. My father has asked her that we might spend the night there before making the final stretch to Minas Tirith. I have made a great friend in Lady Eowyn over the years. She is one of the nicest and most beautiful of the race of men."  
  
They made their way into the golden hall and were greeted by Lady Eowyn.  
  
"Welcome Prince Legolas and Lady Arariel. I trust your journey has been well so far? Ah, but then, you did encounter some danger" she said, glancing at the scratch on Arariel's cheek.  
  
"We encountered some Orcs, M'lady" said Arariel.  
  
"Please, call me Eowyn. How long are you intending to stay Legolas?"  
  
"Just the night Eowyn. The wedding is the day after tomorrow"said Legolas, "Are you making the trip?"  
  
"We are, but not until later in the day tomorrow. I expect you will be leaving at sunrise?"  
  
"I hope to, Eowyn"  
  
"Very well, Gamling will show you to your chambers"  
  
When they were settled, Eowyn called them back into the great hall for dinner. Most of the men seemed to be facinated with Arariel, being one of the only she-elves they had probably ever encountered. They touched her blonde hair, feeling it's silkyness. Legolas longed to do the same, but corrected himself before he could even think it. I cannot get involved, he thought. When it began to approach sunset, Legolas went and got Arariel's attention.  
  
"We should be resting now, we need to leave at sunrise"  
  
Arariel followed him out of the great hall, and into the hallway separating their chambers.  
  
"I will come and collect you at sunrise." said Legolas, "Sleep well"

What do you think? It's my first go at a fan fic so please be nice!


	3. An Arrow and A Healer

  
  
"We should stop for a bit, you look exhausted" Legolas called to Arariel, just as they passed into the realm of Gondor.  
  
"I didn't sleep all that well, I had too much on my mind"  
  
"You mean like your sister marrying a man you all have known as a brother"  
  
"Yes - to an extent"  
  
Legolas pressed her no further. He wanted to know everything that she thought, everything she dreamed, but he knew that she was tired and needed rest. Also, he reminded himself, do not get involved.  
  
"Where shall we stop m'lord?" called Arariel.  
  
"I can see some caves up ahead, we will rest there I think. We are not far from Anduin. There will be fresh water there"  
  
Arariel pulled her horse to a halt, and dismounted. She watched as Legolas did the same. He began to unpack their blankets from Arod. Arariel went over to help him.  
  
"'Tis alright m'lady, I can manage. Besides you need rest" He said, turning towards her with an arm full of blankets.  
  
Arariel took them in silence and made her way to a secluded spot and laid them out.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any help?" she called.  
  
"No, you get some rest"  
  
Arariel laid her head down on the masses of fur blankets and watched him as he unpacked the rest of the blankets and food. When he thought she was asleep, he removed his tunic and rested against the stone wall of the cave. Arariel watched the firelight dance across his smooth chest, wanting to reach out and touch it. She shook her head and rolled over, so that she was now facing the stone wall. She knew he would not feel the same way as she did for him, even though, just a few days ago she thought him arrogant and cocky. She sighed, finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
Legolas watched her until he saw her breathing become even, and he knew she was asleep. He sighed, looking at her was heaven to his eyes, but he knew better. His father had already arranged the wedding of the year, to a woman he had never met! Lady Ancalime of Lorien. He did not intend to marry this elf. Surely, Arariel felt the connection between themselves. If she did, she did not show it, he reminded himself. He knew she probably still thought him arrogant and cocky, and all the rest.  
  
Legolas shifted in his spot, straining his elven ears, for a single sound. He was sure he had heard one. He heard it again. He looked over at Arariel, now facing the fire, fast asleep. He wondered if he should wake her, he could not fight the orcs on his own. Deciding it was the only thing to do to save them both, he gently shook her awake.  
  
"Wha- What is it?"  
  
"Arariel, you need to wake up. There are orcs headed this way and they are after us. They have been following us since Lorien. You need to help me fight them, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes.. yes of course"  
  
She climbed up and grabbed her bow and sword from her horse, and waited.  
  
"They are here" Legolas whispered after some time.   
  
A noise sounded in the cave, like an arrow being fired, and a horses whinny.  
  
"No!" screamed Arariel, "Not Glandril!"  
  
Her horse fell to the ground, with one final snort. She fired an arrow into the darkess and got the response she wanted. An orc cry and a loud thud. She began firing arrows into the darkness. She heard a cry, as the last arrow was fired and silence rung in her ears.  
  
"Legolas!" she screamed. He was lying on the floor of the cave, writhing in pain.  
  
"NO!" she ran to him, and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He cried out again.   
  
She tore a strip of material from her dress and plunged it into the hot water beside the fire. She cleaned his wound, struggling to hold him down. His strength was greater than hers, even when he was injured.  
  
"If you don't hold still I can't heal you!" Arariel cried.  
  
Legolas immediately stopped wriggling, and resigned to letting out grunts of pain. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but a strange white glow was beneath her hands, and was penetrating his skin. The pain was going away. He was seeing clearly again. He blinked, staring up at her.  
  
"You have healing blood in you" he said, in a cracked voice.  
  
"Here drink this, you need some water" she said turning away.  
  
He drank slowly, letting the cool water fill his mouth.  
  
"You are a healer" he said.  
  
"Yes, my father passed it on to me. No one else in my family got it. Not even Arwen."  
  
"Thankyou" he said, after a while. She bandaged up his shoulder, and sat beside him, watching him.  
  
"I will need to ride with you tomorrow." she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"You will need rest, anyway I suppose you can't even move your arm."  
  
Gingerly, he tried to move it.  
  
"It will be fine.."  
  
"No it won't. I will ride tomorrow. You will rest" she said.  
  
"Thankyou, for helping me m'lady"  
  
"'Tis alright m'lord. Now, rest"

Thankyou all for reviewing, it helped me heaps. Anyway, here are the responses from me...

Reader Comments:

Princess-Unicorn-Kyla: Thanks Kyla, i suppose I did base her on me... he he oh how I wish I was her....

Alykai: I know it's not completely accurate, but in The Return Of The King didn't Theoden say to Eowyn, "The people are to follow your rule, should the battle go ill"? Or am I dreaming.. oh well..

Please review.....you know the little button below... you know you want to!


	4. A Confession Kept In The Dark

Arariel was anxious to get to Minas Tirith so she could get away from Legolas. He was driving her crazy! When they rounded the hill and Minas Tirith came into view, she heaved a sigh of relief. At least if they were in a huge city like that, she could stay away from him, and hopefully her feelings for him would go away. The wedding was to be in two days. It just so happened that Legolas was also in the bridal party, and he was to be her partner for the day.

"There it is, Minas Tirith," murmured Legolas as they approached the city.

"It's beautiful," said Arariel.

Legolas could smell the scent in her hair, even after days of traveling through dirt and grass, it still reminded him of home, but it was her own scent. He breathed it in deeply. She smelt like rain on a summer day and wild flowers.

As they approached the gates to the city, someone called "Open the gates!" and they rode through. They climbed all the levels of the city until they reached the top most level. Arariel stared at the white tree in the middle of the courtyard. She had never seen anything like it, in all her 2564 years.

"That is the white tree of the king," said Legolas as he climbed down from Arod.

"I wondered..." said Arariel.  
He helped her climb down, and they walked up to the doors of the chamber. Before they could open the doors, there was a shriek and Arariel felt a pair of arms go around her.

"Arariel! You made it! We were so worried, you were due here days ago" cried Arwen.

"Well I'm here now. Where is Aragorn?" said Arariel, "I would like to congratulate him"

"He is down in the stables. We have received a new steed. Aragorn is tending to him."

"I will go down and see him," said Legolas.

"Oh Hello Legolas, I didn't see you. Yes, yes of course" said Arwen, turning to look at her sister with an amused look, "We will be in my chambers, If Aragorn wants me"

"Come, Arariel. We have much to talk about" said Arwen.

"What are you on about Arwen?" asked Arariel, sleepily

Arwen said nothing and led Arariel up to her chambers. They climbed many stairs when finally they arrived.

"How do you do that every morning?" asked Arariel. "I'm exhausted already!"

"One gets used to it. Your luggage arrived yesterday. I had it brought up to your room, which is next to mine." Arwen opened the door to her chambers and led Arariel inside. "Now tell me what is going on between you and Legolas."

"Nothing Arwen" said Arariel, looking away.

"Don't lie to me Arariel. I can see through it. I'm not mad, I think it's cute"  
Arariel sighed.

"Well...I think...I've fallen for him," said Arariel, going red. "I didn't mean to!" she protested, "It just sort of happened..."

"Oh Arariel... He is a beautiful and handsome elf, but he is betrothed. Surely you know this"

"Yes I do, but I cannot choose who I love"

"I know. If I could choose who I loved, I would probably be in Valinor by now."

"Arwen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really tired. Can you please take me to my room?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course Arariel..." said Arwen, leading her out the door, "I forgot. While you rest I will go and see about your gown for the wedding"

"Thank you Arwen, and don't you dare speak a word of this to Legolas"

**_Reader's responses_**

_Beechiki:_ I know, but I can't fix it. It's done now...Just to clear it up, Arariel is from Rivendell, but is living in Lothlorien with her grandmother Galadriel.

Sori, ppls a short chappy this time, English Journals await me..... Stay tuned for Legsie's confession to Aragorn...


	5. Vanimle

"Legolas! You arrived" called Aragorn as Legolas entered the stables.  
  
"Arwen told me you have a new steed"  
  
"Yes...isn't she beautiful?"  
  
The mare was black as the night with a white star on its forehead. It was almost as tall as Legolas and it regarded him suspiciously as he approached.  
  
"I think your friend is a little afraid of me" said Legolas, as he held out his hand for the mare to smell it, so she knew that Legolas wasn't going to hurt her.  
  
"What will you call her?"  
  
"We were thinking of calling her Vanimle"  
  
"Beauty..."  
  
"Yes, It seems you have another beauty on your mind...my sister-in-law to be perhaps?"  
  
Legolas blushed and turned away.  
  
"Ah, so it is!" exclaimed Aragorn. "But Legolas, you are betrothed"  
  
"As if I need reminding Aragorn!" yelled Legolas. "I'm sorry, I am just really bothered about this. I did not mean to yell".  
  
"'Tis alright Legolas, I know you are troubled. What are you going to do?"  
  
Legolas slumped down in a pile of hay and put his head in his hands. He knew what to do but he did not know how to do it.  
  
"I will write a letter to my father and another to Lady Ancalime. But first, I must share my feelings with her. I cannot cancel this wedding if she does not feel the same."  
  
"Well I guess you have somewhere better to be"  
  
"Not now, I will do it at the wedding" said Legolas. "I will tell her then"  
  
Arariel heard Legolas' cry from her chambers. He woke her up. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She hated sleeping with her eyes open, as was the custom of the elves. So she always slept with them closed, only it made her sleepier.  
  
She swung her legs off of the bed and walked over to where Arwen had laid out some clothes for her. It was nearly nighttime. She sighed as she slipped into her gown that was blue with embroidered stars on it. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Arariel? Are you awake?" called Arwen through the door. "It's time for dinner"  
  
Arariel went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes, I am awake" she said. "Just let me finish brushing my hair. I'd kill an orc for a decent bath. Is there any chance of having one after?"  
  
"Yes of course," said Arwen. "I will get Linwe to prepare one for you when we are finished"  
  
"Oh thank the valar..." said Arariel. "So what have you been doing whilst I rested?"  
  
"Oh, just spending some time with Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas told me of your travels. You did well Arariel, to act so quickly with his arm"  
  
"I did not think of anything else. Arwen...I cannot think of anything else but him. I don't know what to do"  
  
"Everything will sort itself out Arariel, you will see"  
  
"I hope it does Arwen, I hope it does." 


	6. Strawberry Bubble Bath

Arariel sank into the bubbles in the huge tub in the bathroom. She had been waiting for this since the moment they left Lothlorien. She lay there for a few moments and began to wash her hair. When she was satisfied that she was clean, she climbed out and let the water out.  
At that moment the door opened. She spun around, forgetting that she was naked.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know there was anyone in here" said Legolas, staring at her.

"Once you've had a good look!" exclaimed Arariel.

Legolas blushed and turned to the door "I'm sorry, I will wait outside until you are done"

Arariel giggled at his shyness.

" 'Tis alright, Legolas, I am dressed now."

He turned back to her. She was wearing a scantily clad nightdress that was cut dangerously low in the front. Just watching her made him go hard.

"Uh..." said Arariel, as she moved around him. "Did you need me for something?"

"Oh, no... I just needed to use the bathroom"

"Ok then, I'll be going then..."

She walked out and closed the door, leaning against it. She sighed. At least the wedding was tomorrow. After that she could get away, and hopefully forget about Legolas and everything that had ever happened between them.

She made her way to Arwen's chambers.

"Yes?" came the reply, when Arariel knocked.

"Arwen? It's me"

"Oh..." Arwen opened the door. "Come in"

"I just came to see if everything was alright for tomorrow."

"Yes, everything is fine. As soon as you wake up tomorrow come to my chambers and my maids will assist you in getting ready."

"Ok then..."

"Have you spoken to Legolas?"

"No..." said Arariel, turning away. "Why?"

"No reason..."

"There is a reason Arwen Undomiel! Tell me"

Arwen laughed.

"What makes you think there is something? I might just be enquiring..."

"Because you never "just enquire"... There is a reason. Fine, keep it to yourself then" "I forgot to show you your dress..." Arwen pulled it out of the armoire.

It was a midnight blue gown, with silver jewels sewn into the bodice.

"I thought it would match Legolas' formal attire nicely," said Arwen.

"Mmm..." said Arariel, turning to the door. "I had better go and get some sleep...Goodnight Arwen"

"Goodnight Arariel" whispered Arwen. She could tell there was something on her sister's mind, and she had a good idea of what it was...

Sorry bout the last chappie, I was in such a hurry to upload it i forgot to edit it....Will fix it one day.

**_Readers Reviews:_**

Alison: Hurry up and frickin review me

O.. ppls check out my friend's fanfic about troy... its good. Her login is beechiki... go READ IT


	7. The Wedding Of The Year

Arariel stood in the vestibule. Arwen was pacing beside her.  
  
"Calm down Arwen, its almost time to go. You don't want to look nervous do you?"  
  
"But I am!" exclaimed Arwen, making the people in the last row turn. "I just realized, I can't stand the fact that he farts when he rolls over in bed, I can't stand it when he snores and can hear the phlegm in his throat, rattling..."  
  
"Ok, Arwen. I really really don't need to know about that and you have lived with these annoying habits for a year now. And besides, you gave up your immortality for him. You risked your life so you could be together. I can't think of a better reason for you to marry him..."  
  
"You are absolutely right Arariel. I can go through with this. Its just jitters."  
  
Arariel sighed. This was going to be a long ceremony. Elrond appeared at Arariel's elbow.  
  
"Is she ready to go?"  
  
"Yes adar. Just a little nervous"  
  
"Arwen?" asked Elrond.  
  
"Adar!" she flew into his arms.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, when she pulled away.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm ready" she replied. "Arariel, you first"  
  
Arariel moved so that she was in front of Arwen and took the first few steps into the church. Everyone turned to look, including Legolas. She saw him and her breath caught in her throat. She tried to steady herself and continue walking. Finally she made it to the end of the aisle, and she moved to the side so that she was parallel to Legolas. He turned and looked at her with a strange look.  
  
The music began and everyone stood up. Arwen glided down the aisle on the arm of her father and Aragorn looked like he was going to vomit. Arariel silently sent Aragorn a message that it was going to be okay. Aragorn turned and looked at her and smiled when he realized what she meant. The priest appeared in front of them just as Arwen reached the end of the aisle.  
  
"Who giveth this woman away?"  
  
"I do," said Elrond.  
  
"Lle naa vanima, Lle ume quel" whispered Elrond, as they hugged. (You look beautiful, you did well)  
  
"Do you Aragorn, take this woman Arwen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you Arwen, take this man Aragorn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"May I have the rings please?"  
  
"I Aragorn, give you Arwen this ring as a symbol of my love for you forever"  
  
"I Arwen, give you Aragorn this ring as a symbol of my love for you forever"  
  
"You may kiss the bride"  
  
The ceremony was finally over. Legolas stole a quick glance at Arariel and found to his surprise that she too was looking at him. She blushed and looked back at Arwen and Aragorn, now making their way over to the signing table. Arariel made her way over there too, because as a witness, she had to sign.  
  
Legolas got there before she did. As they were waiting, Legolas leaned over to Arariel.  
  
"Will you meet me in the garden after the dances?" he whispered.  
  
"Why?" asked Arariel.  
  
"Please, just meet me there" he whispered back as he was handed the quill to sign.  
  
They toasted the happy couple again and again until it was time for them to leave. Arariel kissed her sister on the cheek and told her laughingly, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She congratulated Aragorn, and excused herself. She made her way out to the garden and sat down on the nearest bench. She sat there for a few moments, reflecting on the day. She looked out over the garden that was bathed in moonlight. She heard footsteps. Turning, she saw Legolas come around the rose bush. He plucked a rose from it and held it delicately in his hands.  
  
"Arariel..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He paused for a moment. He handed her the rose.  
  
"Thankyou, Iire lle auta?" (When do you leave?)  
  
"I am not leaving, I am staying here"  
  
"You aren't going?" asked Arariel, "What about your wedding?"  
  
"I do not think there will be one"  
  
Arariel looked at him.  
  
"Arariel, I have been meaning to talk to you since we got to Gondor, but you have been avoiding me..."  
  
Arariel looked away.  
  
"I meant to tell you today, but..."  
  
"Legolas..." Arariel said softly.  
  
He looked at her. She had a kindness in her eyes that reminded Legolas of his mother. She put her hand to his cheek to make him focus on her.  
  
"I have also been meaning to tell you...Amin mela lle." (I love you)  
  
Legolas' heart sang with joy. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, hoping that the kiss said all he wanted to tell her, but couldn't. They broke apart, and Arariel smiled. Finally, she felt what all elves only feel once in their lifetime. Love.  
  
"What are you going to do, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Your betrothal..."  
  
"Oh, yes. I was planning to write a letter to my father and my betrothed, explaining my situation"  
  
"You really think that will work?"  
  
"It had better..." he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Ahem..." said a voice from the shadows.  
  
They both turned to see who was there.  
  
"Lady Ancalime!" exclaimed Legolas, a flush spreading across his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?" she said, "I am here for the wedding. I also had hoped to see my fiancé..."  
  
"Yes, yes of course."  
  
"And who is this...?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry, Lady Ancalime, this is Lady Arariel of Rivendell, but she is actually living in Lothlorien with her grandmother, Lady Galadriel. So I guess you could say she is from Lothlorien."  
  
"So, Legolas," she said, ignoring Arariel, "Have you thought of a date for our wedding.."  
  
"Actually, M'lady..."  
  
"Legolas?" asked Faramir, as she appeared in the garden.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me a hand? We are helping to pack up the tables"  
  
"Of course Faramir. Excuse me ladies," he said with an apologetic smile to Arariel.  
"Don't think you will get away with this she-elf" spat Ancalime fiercely. "He is my fiancé, and you will stay away from him" she spun on her heel and left.  
  
Arariel sat down on the bench and sighed. What was she going to do?  
  
**Reader Reviews: (I'm sorry if I haven't replied to you yet, so here you go)  
Myri87**: Yay! My first reader who actually keeps on reading!  
**Celebithil Tindomiel**: Phew! What a name! Thanks! I don't know where her name came from, just sorta popped into my head.  
**Beechiki:** I know, the mistakes still aren't fixed...I'll get around to it SpicyinBlack: I know, I sorta did miss something, it was for a reason but I forgot to make something of it....whoops! )  
**Heavenstar3**: I hope you keep reading! 


	8. Legolas' Virgin Bride

Arariel made her way back upstairs to her chambers. When she reached them, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She sighed.  
  
"Why do you sigh m'lady? I would think that after my confession to you, you would be happy" came a voice.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, and when she saw who was sitting on her bed, she smiled sadly.  
  
"I am happy Legolas, It's just..." she trailed off.  
  
"Its what?" he asked softly.  
  
She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She turned to face him.  
  
"Your 'fiance' ..."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She...Well she threatened me..."  
  
"She WHAT?"  
  
"She told me to stay away from you, Legolas. She knows!"  
  
Legolas cursed under his breath.  
  
"I will have to tell her...but after I tell her she may try to get to you...."  
  
Legolas got up and paced the room. How could he tell Ancalime if some harm might come to Arariel. He could not let that happen. But he had to tell her. Finally Legolas decided to go to Aragorn in the morning and ask him. But tonight he would not leave Arariel alone; he did not want to leave her.  
  
"I do not think I should leave you alone tonight..."  
  
"I will be fine Legolas, I can defend myself."  
  
"Yes, you are right, I was being silly..."  
  
"Or maybe..." she smiled coyly at him, "Maybe, you just don't want to leave..."  
  
"You caught me." He said as he put his arms to her waist.  
  
"Well, I'd let you stay but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"But, I can't resist you. I can't defend myself against you..."  
  
"Well, I suppose I had better leave then"  
  
Legolas turned to leave.  
  
"No! You can stay..."  
  
"Well then, what is your defence?" he asked, his arms once again going around her waist, "How are you going to repel me?"  
  
"Like this..." she said, kissing him gently, "To start, you are sleeping on the chaise"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"You think that will stop me?"  
  
Now it was Arariel's turn to laugh.  
  
"It is bad enough as it is, if anyone finds you here. I will be branded a whore!" she exclaimed. "Please Legolas, I want my honour intact"  
  
He looked at her strangely.  
  
"You are not a ..."  
  
Arariel blushed and turned away.  
  
"And if I am?"  
  
She felt a pair of arms go around her from behind.  
  
"We will wait then..." he said and kissed her lovingly.  
  
"Thankyou. Legolas you don't know what this means to me" she said turning around to face him.  
  
Legolas broke their embrace and turned to leave.  
  
"Thankyou" she whispered as he closed the door.

**_Readers Reviews:_**

**Beechiki:** Thankyou for your help! Writer's block sux!

**Alison**: I will change the settings so you can review me, ya mole


	9. An Exboyfriend and a fiance

Arariel woke to a bright sunny morning in Gondor. She smiled when she realised what Legolas had told her last night and then frowned when she remembered about Ancalime.  
  
She got up and got dressed. She made her way downstairs to the gardens and sat down on the bench that she had sat on last night.  
  
"Is that you Arariel?"  
  
"Yes, Who is that?"  
  
"I cannot believe you do not remember me! It is I, Dimnar..."  
  
Arariel turned to look.  
  
"I have no need to speak to you"  
  
She got up to leave but he caught her by the arm.  
  
"You will listen to me..."  
  
"I do not wish to speak to you"  
  
She yanked her arm free and left to find Legolas, she needed to speak to him about the arrival of her ex-boyfriend. She had forgotten about Dimnar. She forgot how he used to beat her when she refused him. She had forgotten how he would brag to the others about how he had his way with her.  
  
She flew down the stairs and practically ran to the archery field, where she knew Legolas would be. Her breath caught in her throat as she came around the corner and saw Legolas, his arms around Ancalime.  
  
"What are you doing?" Arariel screamed.  
  
Legolas broke away from Ancalime suddenly.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing down here Arariel?"  
  
"I came to find you, to tell you about..." she yelled.  
  
"To tell me about what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Just like I don't matter to you, obviously!"  
  
"Arariel, please, you don't know the whole story..."  
  
"No, you are right, and I don't want to know...Spare me" she turned and left.  
  
Legolas' shoulders slumped. He had really done it this time. First he was arrogant, now he was a cheating bastard.  
  
"Really Legolas, I don't know what you saw in her. But at least you got it out of your system before our wedding..."  
  
"THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!" he roared, "How many times do I need to tell you Ancalime? I will not be forced into an arranged marriage. I saw what it did to my mother..."  
  
With a final glare at Ancalime, he ran off. He had to find Arariel before he lost her forever.  
  
Arariel flew back up the stairs in a tearful rage. She couldn't see where she was going; everything was blurred from her tears. Finally, when she knew she was lost, she slumped down on the stairs and cried. She thought he loved her, but then she finds him in the arms of another elf. He told her that there would be no wedding between him and Ancalime and he only loved her. Amidst all her tears she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew from the sound of the feet that it was Legolas. He rounded the corner and found her huddled on the floor.  
  
"Arariel...I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't speak to me!"  
  
"I was telling her about you, and she got upset, I didn't know what to do. Forgive me please"  
  
Arariel lifted her face so she could see his. He saw how distraught she was, just by this simple act. He saw how she was really feeling, just by looking in her eyes.  
  
"Arariel, please..." he raised his hand and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Believe me," he whispered, "I do not love her"  
  
"Do you mean that Legolas? My whole world has been shaken up in the last twenty four hours. You tell me you love me, then your fiancé comes along. Then my ex-boyfriend appears from no-where and I find you in the arms of another elf! What am I supposed to think?"  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, my ex-boyfriend. That's what I was coming to tell you about, when I found you with Ancalime!" she exclaimed, "He is murderous Legolas, He will try to kill you and then me! He tried it once he will do it again!" she burst out crying again.  
  
"Shhh..." he said, stroking her hair and pulling her close to him.  
  
Arariel allowed herself to be comforted. She knew Legolas loved her, but she was hurting. 


	10. I Am Not Dying Today

Later in Arariel's chambers, Legolas was pacing the floor.  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
"I don't know why he is here, for the wedding maybe?"  
  
"What happened between you and him?"  
  
"I thought I was in love with him, but it was a lie. I naively thought he loved me, but he was using me for his own reputation. He would go around saying that I had slept with him and that I was no longer 'pure'" she spat.  
  
Legolas balled his hands into fists.  
  
"When I told him to leave me alone and that I never wanted to see him again, he swore that he would find me, and make me his forever"  
  
She continued.  
  
"Since that day, I have always been cautious of him finding me, of seeing him again"  
  
"I must alert Aragorn..." said Legolas.  
  
"There is nothing you can do! Once he finds out about you, he will kill us both!"  
  
"Pfft...I am the most skilled archer in all of Mirkwood!"  
  
"Even so...now he knows I am here. He will stop at nothing!"  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
"Arariel? We are back..." called Arwen, through the door, "I thought I could hear you. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course Arwen" said Arariel, as she opened the door.  
  
"Oh..." said Arwen, when she saw her sister's face, "Its Dimnar, Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes..." she broke down into fresh tears.  
  
"I will go and tell Aragorn" said Arwen, as she comforted her sister.  
  
"I will go if you like Arwen, You can stay here with Arariel. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash," said Legolas.  
  
Legolas left the room and set off to find Aragorn. He made his way to the stables; he knew Aragorn must be there. If they had returned, the King would be tending to the horses. Aragorn's love for horses was widely known throughout Gondor.  
  
"So, the Prince Of Mirkwood finally shows his face..." said a voice from the shadows.  
  
Legolas turned slowly, looking into the shadows of the stables.  
  
"Dimnar..." he said.  
  
"Ah, so the Prince does know me. How lucky I am!"  
  
Legolas' hand moved slowly to the sword at his hip.  
  
"So the Prince wishes to duel? He knows of my affair with his beloved, and wishes to kill me?"  
  
Legolas didn't move.  
  
"He does not speak. Perhaps he is mute?"  
  
"You will stay away from Arariel you nadorhuan" spat Legolas. (Cowardly Dog)  
  
"Oh, so he does have a voice." He said, amusedly.  
  
"Leave now, and you will be spared"  
  
"So he does wish to kill me. Well I am afraid he will have to wait. I am in quite a hurry."  
  
As quick as lightning, Legolas fired an arrow, straight at the back of his head. And, as quick as lightning, Dimnar spun around and caught it.  
  
"I am not dying today, little Princeling. It will have to wait"  
  
He mounted his stolen horse and rode out of the stables. 


	11. He Caught The Arrow I Shot

"Shhh...." Cooed Arwen into Arariel's ear, as she hugged her.  
  
"I fear it will be the end of us both!" cried Arariel.  
  
"Shhh...."  
  
The door opened.  
  
"May I come in?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Of course" said Arwen.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Dimnar is here"  
  
"WHAT?" Aragorn roared. "HOW DID HE GET IN?"  
  
"I don't know, but he is here. He has already threatened Arariel. And he knows about Legolas"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"They have, er, spoken and have admitted their love to each other"  
  
"Legolas and Arariel?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, that is good news... but, oh, I see your point" said Aragorn, "Where is Legolas?"  
  
"He went to look for you"  
  
"I better go and find him. Who knows where Dimnar is? I will alert the guards"  
  
"Arwen? What are we going to do? I have experienced nothing but grief since I arrived here. I just want to go home!"  
  
"Do not worry, little sister. He will not harm you, Legolas will see to that"  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn called into the darkness of the stables.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed, when he heard no reply.  
  
Aragorn made his way out to the archery field, where he finally found Legolas, rapidly shooting arrows at the target.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas stopped shooting and turned to face Aragorn.  
  
"You are back, mellon"  
  
"Yes, Have you found Dimnar yet?"  
  
A dark look cast across the elf's face.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did he speak to you?" asked Aragorn, even though he knew he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, He rode off when I fired at him. He stole one of your horses"  
  
"I am not worried about that now. Arariel is distraught! She thought he would kill you if he found you"  
  
"I tried to kill him, but I missed. Or rather, he caught the arrow I shot"  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Have you alerted the guards?" asked Legolas, as they made their way back up to Arariel's chambers.  
  
"Yes, hopefully they will catch him before he leaves the realm of Gondor"  
  
They had reached the door to Arariel's chambers. All was quiet inside, except for some quiet muffled sounds. Aragorn knocked.  
  
"MMMMMMM!!! MMMMMMMMM!!!!!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Legolas kicked the door down, to find Arwen bound and gagged on the bed, but otherwise unharmed. There was no sign of Arariel. Aragorn flew over to Arwen and untied her. He held her in his arms as she cried.  
  
"Shhh....Arwen. Where is Arariel?"  
  
"He took her!"  
  
"Who? Who took her Arwen?"  
  
"Dimnar!" she sobbed into Aragorn's shoulder.

Short I know, but the next one will be longer, I promise. Review me....you know you wanna!


	12. Never Again Will You Come Near Me

Arariel woke to a bruised and sore body. She felt as though she had been dragged across Emyn Muil a thousand times over. She opened her eyes and found herself in a talan. She had no idea where, but it looked strangely like Lorien. How could she be here? If she was, someone would have noticed her arrival.  
  
"I trust you slept well m'lady?" came a voice.  
  
"Dimnar?" she asked, her voice cracking, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the very outskirts of Lorien"  
  
Arariel sat up, her head spinning. When it cleared, she remembered what had happened.  
  
"What did you do to Arwen?" she cried.  
  
"I did nothing to her." He said innocently, "It is not Arwen that I want"  
  
"You will never have me!" she cried as she got up to leave, but slumped back down, because her head was spinning so fast.  
  
"I get what I want 'Lady' Arariel" he said softly, as he moved to sit next to her. Arariel shifted so she was closer to the edge of the talan. He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She made to slap his hand away, but he grabbed it with his other hand in a vice like grip. In a flash, he had her pinned to the floor. She screamed.  
  
"Now, we can't have you doing that, can we?" he said, binding her hands and gagging her.  
  
"Now, we are going to have a little fun"  
  
"Where could they have gone?" asked Legolas in desperation.  
  
"I have no clue, but we need to start somewhere" answered Aragorn.  
  
"He may have taken her to Lorien..." said Arwen, from the bed, "He always wanted himself and Arariel to live there. But that was right before Arariel broke up with him."  
  
"Right, well we'll start there. Legolas and I will leave immediately," said Aragorn.  
  
They made their way down to the stables to get Arod and Brego.  
  
A scream pierced the silence of Lothlorien Forest. Arariel had worked herself free of the binding that Dimnar had put in her mouth.  
  
"Now, now m'lady. Don't be like that. I only want a little fun"  
  
"Legolas and Aragorn will be coming for me any minute now, and you will regret the day you ever kidnapped me and bound the Queen."  
  
Dimnar pushed her roughly against the wall of the talan. He worked her dress up wards, until he found her undergarments. She could not stop him as her hands were bound behind her back. Giving up on getting her dress off neatly, he tore her dress down the middle, exposing her undergarments. He tore these off too, leaving her naked, and cold.  
  
"Ooh, a bit cold, hmm?" he said, playing with her erect nipples.  
  
She squirmed, trying to get away. But he shoved her back upwards, scraping her back against the floor. She kicked out, aiming for his lower region, but missed and instead kicked the air. It was then that she realized that he too, was naked and very much aroused. She suddenly realized that he was in fact going to rape her. He wasn't threatening her.  
  
He roughly pushed her legs open, exposing her core to him. Reaching down, he felt the inside of her.  
  
"MMMMM!"  
  
Arariel made to close her legs, but he yanked them open again.  
  
"You will make love to me!" he roared.  
  
He pushed himself against her. In an instant, she felt him inside her. She screamed. The pain pulsated through her body like a hot iron poker. He began thrusting, grunting with each one.  
  
"STOP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" roared Legolas, as he climbed up the ladder, Aragorn behind him.  
  
Legolas kicked out, sending Dimnar to the other side of the talan. In a second Legolas had pinned him to the ground, and spat in his face. Rage swam through the elf's veins. His face twisting into malicious hatred.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared Legolas, slamming Dimnar's head into the talan floor.  
  
Legolas got off him.  
  
"Get up" he spat.  
  
Dimnar did not move, but emitted only a whimper.  
  
"GET UP!"  
  
Dimnar slowly rose to his feet. Legolas' bow was already loaded with an arrow and was pulled back, ready to fire.  
  
"Wait!" said Aragorn, from the floor behind him, where he was making sure Arariel was okay. "I will bind his hands"  
  
Aragorn went to him and bound his hands, and shoved him back down to the ground.  
  
"Never again will you come near me or Arariel" whispered Legolas, as he released the arrow. Dimnar's body fell back, and landed with a thud in the grass below.  
  
Legolas ran over to Arariel and held her in his arms.  
  
"Shh..." he said as he rocked her gently, "It will be alright"  
  
Legolas tore a piece of material from her dress and soaked it in the water from Aragorn's hip flask. Tenderly he cleaned her wounds. He scooped her up, in her torn dress and carried her down the ladder to the where the horses were waiting. 


	13. Stay Away From Me

Arariel woke to the sound of gentle humming. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was in her chambers in Gondor. The last thing she remembered was Legolas carrying her down the ladder of the talan. After that she passed out. She tried to sit up, but she had no energy.  
  
"Hey..." said a voice, "You're awake"  
  
"Legolas..." she murmured, her voice cracking.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Sore" she said, shifting in the bed.  
  
She saw that he was preparing something in a bowl on the bed beside her. She noticed that he had no tunic on and he was only wearing his breeches.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Your back was scraped so badly, we needed different herbs to heal it. It still isn't healed properly" he continued swishing the water around, "Can you roll onto your back for me?"  
  
When she rolled over, she discovered that she was naked.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" she asked.  
  
"Arwen has taken them to be mended. Do not worry, Arwen undressed you." He said with a laugh.  
  
He gently pulled the bedsheets back, exposing her cut and bruised back.  
  
"I will need to take the blankets right off" he said, quietly, "Is that okay?"  
  
She nodded, although, a queasy feeling had settled into the bottom of her stomach. He began cleaning her wounds with warm water scented with lavender. The water made the stinging go away. He moved his cloth downwards, stroking the cuts. Suddenly she jerked away.  
  
"What is the matter melamin? Did I hurt you?" (Beloved)  
  
She stared at him in horror.  
  
"What is wrong Arariel?"  
  
"Stay away from me!" she shouted.  
  
Legolas looked hurt.  
  
"Arariel, please..."  
  
"You will not take advantage of me!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Arwen, as she entered the room, "I could hear her from my chambers"  
  
Arwen looked from Arariel's naked body, to Legolas' half dressed one and realization dawned on her face. Legolas, seeing what had appeared on Arwen's face tried to explain himself.  
  
"No" he said, "It's not what you think..."  
  
"You tell me then Legolas" said Arwen shortly.  
  
"I can see that you will not believe me anyway. Excuse me" he said, leaving Arariel's chambers.  
  
Arwen hurried over and pulled the blankets back over Arariel's shaking body.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Was he going to..."  
  
"I don't know Arwen, I'm scared of him..." she sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"Scared of him?"  
  
"I'm scared he will try...he will try to..."  
  
"It's okay, Arariel. Legolas would never try to take advantage of you. He loves you"  
  
"I don't want to push him away, but I am scared Arwen..."  
  
Legolas waited outside the door for a moment. He could hear nothing, even with his elven ears. Not that he was trying to eavesdrop, just regain his composure.  
  
"Legolas..." came a voice, "What's going on?"  
  
"I do not know Aragorn. She has turned away from me" Aragorn could see the pain in the elf's eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? She is still not fully healed. It will take time"  
  
At that moment, Arwen left Arariel's chambers. She saw them talking and went over to them.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, I did not mean to snap at you. Given the circumstances, I thought the worst. I know you would never do that to Arariel"  
  
"Thankyou Arwen. What is wrong with her?"  
  
"I do not know whether I should tell you..."  
  
"Please Arwen..."  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn for support.  
  
"I think that this is something that only Arariel can tell you, in her own time" said Aragorn, reading his wife's thoughts.  
  
Legolas sighed. What was he going to do? 


	14. I Would Never Do that To You

Arariel could hear the twang of Legolas' bow from her chambers upstairs. Arwen had conveniently given her the room right above the archery field, because of her love of archery. Silently she cursed Arwen for doing that to her. The sounds of Legolas below were tormenting her. She knew she had hurt Legolas but she was scared that he would try to force her into sleeping with him.

Hell, she thought, I'm even scared of Aragorn getting too near me. She sat down in the chair Arwen had placed on her balcony and she watched Legolas. She could tell by the rapidness of his shots that he was troubled. They were fast and rapid. One after the other. She sighed. It was a hot, sunny day in Gondor. Legolas was wearing only his breeches and his soft leather boots. His tunic was thrown on the floor. Sweat glistened down his tanned back from being in the sun for too long.

He sensed a pair of eyes on him. It was Arariel. She was watching him from her balcony. She was wearing only her nightdress. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Arariel could see the pain in his eyes. She had caused that pain. She got up and walked back into the coolness of her room. She didn't know what to do. Arwen was right, Legolas wouldn't do that to her. She needed to speak with her sister.

Legolas saw her go back into her room. Turning away he flung his bow on the ground. He didn't know what to do. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong and neither would Arwen. Well, he thought, I need to ask Arariel. Not knowing is tormenting me. He kicked his bow aside and strode to the stairs. When he reached her chambers he stopped outside her door. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open. Arariel stood there stunned. She was not expecting him to be standing there. She was on her way to speak to Arwen about this very elf. Suddenly she realised that she was worrying for nothing. A pair of arms went around Legolas' neck.

"I'm so sorry Legolas, please forgive me..." she sobbed.

"Shh..." he whispered into her ear, "I forgive you"

"I was scared you would try to... to..."

Legolas pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"I would never do that to you"

"I know"

He caught the tear that roled down her cheek.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, putting his arms around her waist.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, pulling away. He had pressed a little too hard on her back.

"I am sorry, I forgot about your back," he whispered, "Come, I will clean your back for you"

Legolas closed the door behind them. She sat down on the bed and pulled her nightgown down to her waist. Legolas grabbed the bowl with the lavender water in it and began cleaning her cuts.

"They are almost healed" he said.

"They still hurt when touched" she whispered, "I am badly bruised"

When he was finished, he wiped her back dry and pulled her nightgown back up and slid the straps on her shoulders. She shivered when he reached for them. He kissed her neck.

"I would never do that to you..." he said again, and she knew he meant it.


	15. Facing Ancalime

Smiling Arariel woke to a pair of arms around her. She could feel Legolas' chest moving as he breathed. Deep even breaths. If she listened hard enough she could hear his heart-beat. She could feel his feet beneath hers and a little twitch in his toe. She smiled at the thought of how close they were.

She rolled over, his arm still around her waist. Subconsiously, sensing her movement, he rolled onto his back, and she wriggled closer to him, so that her head was on his chest. She ran her free hand over his smooth chest, feeling the grooves of his muscles. A groan came from deep in his throat. She smiled to herself at the emotions she was causing in him.

"If you keep going like that," he said, not opening his eyes, "I will not be able to resist you"

She laughed.

"Well you may not have to wait that long, my prince" she whispered.

His eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at her closely.

"Not now, if that's what you are thinking..."

"Oh...I wasn't thinking that..."

"Oh yes you were!" she said, raising herself up and adjusting the sheet so that it still covered her.

"No," he said indignigantly, "I wasn't..."

"Yes you were!" she giggled, "I can see it in your eyes, besides, your little friend there, cannot lie"

Legolas shyly made to turn towards her to hide himself, but she stopped him.

"See..." she laughed.

She kissed him. She knew he would wait for her, but she herself was getting impatient.

"I have been meaning to ask you, since you are better..." he said, when they broke apart.

"Yes?"

"I will never leave you, you know that?"

"Of course"

"Arariel..."

She watched him, he was struggling with his emotions.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of course I will!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you" he said, in the common tounge.

"I love you too"

They lay there for a while, just enjoying each other. Until Legolas suddenly spoke.

"Oh no"

"What is it melamin?" (beloved)

"Ancalime"

"What about her?"

"She thinks I am going to marry her"

Arariel sat up and looked at him.

"I thought you told her!" she exclaimed.

"I did. But she won't take no for an answer"

"We need to tell her!"

"We will..."

"We should do it today"

"I would prefer that Aragorn was there," said Legolas, "He is my most trusted friend, he will keep the piece between everyone"

"Well, I suppose I had better get dressed" she said, climbing out of the bed.

Legolas rolled over in bed, so that he could not see her.

"Legolas..."

"What? Are you finished already?" He rolled over.

"We are going to be married. You can look at me."

"I just didn't want to rush you or make you think the worst"

She climbed back onto the bad and sat next to him.

"We have slept in the same bed, naked, for over a week now. You have seen me before."

She kissed him.

"Now come on, you need to get dressed too."

They both dressed and left the room. It was time to face Ancalime.


	16. The Happy Hobbit Inn

"Aragorn!" called Legolas from the other end of the hallway that led to the Great Hall. Arariel was beside him.

"Legolas, Mellon! What brings you up here?" (friend)

"I need to find Ancalime"

"Why?" asked Aragorn, looking confusedly at Arariel.

Legolas explained the situation.

"...And so I need you to stay with us in case she, er, tries anything"

"Yes of course, I will have Hamasalf fetch her. I believe she is lodging at the Happy Hobbit Inn. Please, go and wait in the Great Hall and wait for me"

"Thankyou Aragorn, we will not forget this" said Legolas as he made his way into the Great Hall, Arariel at his side.

They sat in the hall waiting for Aragorn. Legolas grabbed Arariel's hand and squeezed it. She could feel the panic just from his touch. She closed her hand over his and smiled at him.

"It will be okay. One way or another we will be together" she whispered into the silence.

He kissed her and gripped her hand harder. Aragorn burst in at that moment, along with Arwen, Hamasalf and Ancalime. Legolas and Arariel pulled apart before Ancalime could see them.

"Please, have a seat Lady Ancalime" said Aragorn, gesturing to the seat nearest Arwen.

"What is going on?" asked Ancalime, looking from Arariel to Legolas.

"Legolas is here to speak to you about your betrothal" said Aragorn.

"About the date?" she asked excitedly, "I was thinking of a spring wedding..."

Legolas held up his hand, cutting her off.

"Ancalime, there will be no wedding" he said, quietly.

"Legolas wishes to, er, break the betrothal" Arwen said gently.

"But...but we were bound!" cried Ancalime.

"This is news to me!" exclaimed Arariel.

"You can only be bound to one another, if both parties agree," Legolas told Ancalime, "I never agreed. We were never actually married in the eyes of our parents" he said looking to Arariel for forgiveness. She nodded seeing no lie in his eyes.

Tears sprang to Ancalime's eyes.

"I...I thought you agreed"

"My father agreed for me. When souls are bound, no one can bind them but the two elves involved"

Ancalime stood up. Looking as though she had been slapped.

"YOU!" she said pointing at Arariel, "You will not get away with stealing my fiance, mark my words She-Elf" she spat.

Legolas stood up and made to grab her, before she could run away. But she was already gone.

Arwen sighed.

"So, when is the wedding?" she asked.


	17. The Binding: Part One

"Arwen!" called Arariel, from the doorway to the Great Hall. Legolas' hand grasped in her own.

"Yes?" asked Arwen, abandoning her stitching and coming over to them. "What is it? It must be important"

"We wish to be bound...tonight"

"Tonight? Why the rush?"

Legolas told Arwen of the past events.

"I see. But where will the binding take place?"

"That is our problem Arwen" said Arariel, "There is no forest near here"

"I know a place" said Aragorn, joining them, "It is behind the city, in the mountains. The ground is covered in soft grass and there is a waterfall and a stream. It is completely secure, but open to the heavens"

"It is perfect," said Arariel, "But since Father is no longer here will you act in his place Aragorn?"

"Of course, I would be honoured"

"Will you act in your mother's place Arwen?" asked Legolas.

"Of course, I will have Linwe summon the town weaver for the bindings"

"Thank you," said Arariel, hugging her sister, "Will you help me get ready?"

"We should go now then. The binding must happen at sunset"

Arariel turned to Legolas.

"I will see you at sunset, melamin" she said. (beloved)

Legolas kissed her in answer. Arwen coughed. They broke apart, blushing slightly.

"Come on Arariel" said Arwen, leading her away.

Upstairs in Arwen's chambers, Arariel studied herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing was Arwen's. Aragorn had it specially made for their binding a few weeks ago. It was pale blue with strands of mithril woven into the fabric. It had long flowing sleeves and was full skirted. It was cut low in the front and had intricate mithril embroidery sewn into the bodice. The mithril had been a gift from Gimli. Her hair was loose around her face and she wore no jewelery.

"You look beautiful, Arariel" said Arwen, when Arariel was dressed.

Arariel smiled nervously at Arwen.

"Thankyou"

Legolas was pacing nervously in his own chambers. His garments were also of a pale blue. They were the only formal garments he owned, other than those that he wore to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. His hair was loose and he wore no shoes.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Aragorn, letting himself in.

Reader Reviews:

Leesha17: Thanks! And, it will all happen in due time. Just wait!!!

LadyTaishya: Thankyou for reviewing...and a nice one at that!

therikkster: Ok, firstly you pay too much attention to the story, for christ sake! Its my story, ill write it however I want, if you dont like, dont read! Secondly, I am aware that there is a mix up between the whole lothlorien/mirkwood/rivendell thingy. Give me time. I am doing final year high school, I am not a miracle worker! Thirdly, "And I haven't even started. -Twitch- Your character is a mary-sue. And a toxic  
one at that. Before you start writing fanfiction, try reading the damn books!" I HAVE read the damn books, im sorry if I haven't read them 10 million times... Again, it's my story, ill do what I like and I dont care if its a mary-sue. DONT F-ING READ IT! and what the hell is -twitch- ?

GoddessDiana: Ok, I wont take it as a flame, but it sure sounds like one. I am fixing the rivendell/mirkwood/lothlorien/golden wood thing. I am sorry if I don't have as much time as you do! "If she's Arwen's sister why is she in Lothlorien and not in Rivendell with her father? there are many reasons why this could happen but you would need to explain them" If you read later chapters, you will know why

Ok, glad i got those off my chest... enjoy!

"Yes... I think so" said Legolas, "Yes..Lets go."


	18. The Binding: Part Two

Here you go! The long awaited chapter. I had a lot of difficulty writing this and i'm a bit nervous about what you will all think, so please be nice and send me a nice review.  
  
Arariel stood in front of Legolas just outside the entrance to the clearing. She wore only a slip, that she had been wearing underneath Arwen's dress. Legolas wore only his breeches. They were both bare –footed and could feel the soft, dewy grass under their feet. They had both been tied at the wrist with a silver piece of rope.  
  
"You can remove the bindings once the formal part of the ceremony is over. I imagine it would be, er, difficult to, er…" Arwen blushed and cleared her throat.  
  
"Come on Arwen" said Aragorn, "They, er, have to get underway…"  
  
Arariel laughed. She turned to Legolas, the smile still playing on her lips.  
  
"We should go…"  
  
Arwen and Aragorn left the clearing.  
  
Arariel reached for the binding's that held her wrist to Legolas'.  
  
"We don't have to remove them…" Legolas said.  
  
Arariel could see a smile growing in his eyes.  
  
"I did not think you were, um, into that melamin…" she said laughing. (beloved)  
  
"Come on" he said, untying the bindings.  
  
He led her into the clearing.  
  
"It's beautiful…" Arariel whispered, looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"But not as beautiful as you" he said, taking her in his arms, "You make the stars pale, the moment you step outside"  
  
He kissed her making her knees go weak. They collapsed to the grass, not breaking theit contact. His long fingers traveled down the side of her slip, finding the edge. He slowly worked it upwards, exposing her skin to him. As he moved her slip up, Arariel was busily trying to undo the knot holding his breeches up. Seeing that she was obviously having trouble, because she was shaking so much, he abandoned his exploring of her skin and undid them himself.  
  
"Here let me..." he whispered.  
  
He untied the knot and slid out of his breeches. Exposing himself to her. He kissed her gently, returning to his gentle caressing of her skin. He slid the slip up to her waist and she raised her arms so he could lift it over her head. He bent down and kissed her along her stomach, his tounge making a trail along her skin. She sighed enjoying the feeling of his skin against her own. He made his way down to her abdomen. He stopped and looked at her for approval. She nodded, but began to shake.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, watching her concernedly.  
  
"Nothing, I am cold" she said almost inaudably.  
  
"We can stop if you want..."  
  
"No, keep going"  
  
He moved down. She arched her back, feeling his tounge inside her. He made his way back up to her neck. She sighed again and wrapped her arms around his torso, tracing the defined muscles. He raised his head slightly and looked at her.  
  
"Are you ready?" he whispered.  
  
She nodded, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Relax..." he said, parting her legs.  
  
He lowered himself down, not taking his eyes from hers.  
  
"No!" she said, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back.  
  
"What is wrong melamin?" he asked.  
  
"I can't do it! I'm scared..." she sobbed.  
  
"I will not rush you" he said, even though he was throbbing painfully now.  
  
She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. He wiped her tears away with a shaking hand.  
  
"I cannot keep running from it but I am scared..."  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, "I will not rush you, I will be gentle"  
  
"I know, I'ts just..." she trailed off, suddenly very aware of her nakedness and of Legolas' skin against her own.  
  
He kissed her gently, caressing her cheek.  
  
"I love you Arariel, I would never do anything to harm you"  
  
"I know. I love you too"  
  
She placed her hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her. He kissed her, making her whimper against his lips. She banished all thoughts of Dimnar and placed one leg over his thigh. She tightened her grip on his shoulder as he entered her. All of her worries and fears about this night flying away with the breeze. She felt his skin rub gently against hers and she realised he was gently thrusting into her. She felt herself relax. This was definately not how she had imagined it. She had talked and giggled about it with Arwen before they came here, but she had not imagined how gentle it would be, or how close to him she felt.  
  
"Arariel..." Legolas panted.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, breathing hard.  
  
"I bind myself to thee, Arariel Half-Elven"  
  
"And I bind myself to thee, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, now enjoying the feeling of him inside her.  
  
Suddenly she felt her release coming. She opened her eyes, and found Legolas staring straight into her own, a look of concentration on his face. He nodded, noticing her silent question. He urged himself on further and felt his own release coming. With a final thrust he spilled his seed and from a distance he heard Arariel cry out his name. He felt her fingernails still digging into his shoulder, but slowly they relaxed as he slowed to a stop.  
  
He laid down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. She turned onto her side and felt his body against her own, his chest to her back. She sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of just lying there. She tried not to think about Ancalime, but the thoughts kept plaguing her mind. She sighed again. Legolas noticed the anguish in her sigh this time.  
  
"What is the matter melamin?"  
  
"I fear for us Legolas..."  
  
"No not worry yourself melamin. She cannot tear us apart now"  
  
He drew her close to him and kissed her. She sighed when they broke apart. She nuzzled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.  
  
She woke sometime later. Legolas was still asleep. It was still dark. She gently shook him awake.  
  
"We should get back. I do not wish to sleep out here. I am freezing" she said laughing.  
  
He sat up on his elbows and watched her as she got up.  
  
She went and stood under the waterfall to clean herself of the dirt and grass. She came out from under it and found Legolas still watching her.  
  
"What?" she asked, smiling suspiciously at him.  
  
"You are beautiful" he said, finally getting up.  
  
"As are you my prince" she replied.  
  
When they were dressed, she drew him close to her.  
  
"I love you..." she whispered, before their lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
There! Finally done! I hope you like it, It was hard to write, thats why it took me so long! Any suggestions/critism is welcome! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully sometime before November... 


	19. The Chest Of Silk

Arariel snuggled into Legolas' back, breathing in his scent. He smelled of the trees and a woodsy smell that she had never even noticed before. She circled her arms around his waist and sighed. She felt him stirring slightly, until she realized he was awake.  
  
"Good morning..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
He rolled over to face her.  
  
"Good morning Mela en' coiamin" he replied. (Love of my life)  
  
She smiled, reaching up to kiss him.  
  
"What are your plans for today, melamin?" he asked, when they broke apart. (my love)  
  
"I have no plans for today..." she smiled suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
"No reason in particular..."  
  
"You are up to something Legolas Greenleaf! What is it?" she laughed.  
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with my wife, that is all"  
  
"It's not official yet..." Arariel said, frowning.  
  
"Well we had better make it official then"  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Okay then. Let's do it today, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to leave"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Her eyes widened, "GO!" she cried, pushing him out the bed.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, I need to get dressed!"  
  
"The sheet is enough...." She tore the sheet off the bed and handed it to him.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" she asked, laughingly, "Quit stalling and GO!"  
  
Legolas shook his head at her words, making his way to the door.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will get Aragorn to inform you of when it will take place," she said, making her way past him into the bathroom.  
  
Legolas smiled to himself as he waked out the door.  
  
"Legolas!" came a voice, "What are you doing?"  
  
Legolas turned to see who it was.  
  
"Arwen..."  
  
"What has happened now? Sometimes my sister can be so headstrong. Really, Legolas she doesn't mean it...."  
  
"Arwen, calm down." He said still clutching the bed sheet, aware that he was still naked underneath it, "She is not angry at me, far from it I would say"  
  
"What is going on then? Why are you standing outside her door with only a bed sheet?" she surveyed him silently, "And how did you get back into the city last night? I did not hear you come in"  
  
"We snuck back in through Arariel's balcony. She is getting ready for the wedding"  
  
"The wedding?"  
  
"Yes, we were planning to make it official today"  
  
"Today?" Arwen asked, her eyes widening, "So why are you out here, in a bed sheet?"  
  
"Apparently it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" Legolas said smiling.  
  
"That is just an old wives tale! She is so superstitious!"  
  
"Still, it gives me the day to find someone to make it official and find somewhere to hold it"  
  
"Well, you can hold it in the courtyard if you wish and I will get Aragorn to summon the priest that married us"  
  
"That should be fine, thank you Arwen"  
  
"I will go and speak with Arariel. Is she dressed?"  
  
"I do not know Arwen, she was going into the bathroom when I left her"  
  
"I will knock first, I think" she smiled, "Tenna' telwan" (until later)  
  
Arwen turned and knocked on the door, when Legolas walked off, making his way to his chambers.  
  
"Arariel?"  
  
"Yes? I'm in the bathroom"  
  
Arwen made her way inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I have just spoken with Legolas..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He has told me of your plans. I told him you could use the courtyard outside the great hall for your wedding and I will have Aragorn summon the priest that married us if you like"  
  
"Thank you Arwen. That would mean the world to us" Arariel said, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. She hugged her sister. But drew back suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Arwen asked.  
  
"The babe. It is stirring"  
  
"I cannot feel it"  
  
"Because you are no longer elvish, you cannot feel it."  
  
"Of course... I was so used to being able to hear and feel things others could not, that I do not even notice that it is gone"  
  
"I also sense, that this child will be more elvish than you know, dearest sister."  
  
Arwen broke into a huge smile.  
  
"We'd better find you a gown then. I know just the one!" exclaimed Arwen "Come with me"  
  
Arariel followed Arwen out of her rooms and into Arwen's chambers where Aragorn was sleeping soundly.  
  
"He is still asleep?" whispered Arariel.  
  
"Yes, I think he cannot take my tossing and turning in the night. He cannot sleep with my restlessness" Arwen giggled quietly, "He's got a whole nine or so more months to go!"  
  
"Here it is..." Arwen had stopped in front of an old looking chest engraved with elvish. Arariel gasped when she realized it had her name on it. She knelt down next to Arwen and touched her shoulder.  
  
"Arwen... What is it?" she breathed.  
  
"It is the dress Father had made for your wedding. Well, it is inside.Father gave it to me before he set sail for Valinor. He had it made for you when you first ventured to Mirkwood when you were a child. He saw in grandmother's mirror what would come to pass..."  
  
"Father knew I would meet Legolas?"  
  
"He knew. So he had a dress made for you, for you to wear on your wedding day to him." Arwen went to her dresser and got a small key from her jewelery box. She came back to Arariel and opened the chest.  
  
A strong smell of trees and a woodsy smell, the same she smelt on Legolas that morning, wafted out of the chest. She reached inside, her fingers hit soft material. She grasped it and pulled. It was a white silk dress. She stood up and held it against her. The material felt lightweight and soft. The dress was low cut with sleeves that were cut so that they almost touched the floor. It was woven with green sparkly thread in the shape of leaves and flowers across the bodice. The dress fell to the floor and had a long train at the back. Arariel looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.  
  
"There is more..." said Arwen, taking the dress from her, "Have a look"  
  
Inside the chest was a silver circlet that had a single emerald in the centre and a single bracelet that had a little leaf on it. Lines twisted and turned across the circlet coming to meet in a point in the centre. The emerald was placed in the middle, so it would be in the middle of her forehead. Lastly, she picked up the bracelet and turned the leaf over. There was an inscription. 'tinu, ten' vera atar' (daughter, on your wedding, father).  
  
"Thankyou father..." she whispered.  
  
She looked at Arwen, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I miss him..." she sobbed. Arwen hugged her sister.  
  
"He loves you sister. He would be here if he could" she pulled away, "Come on. Lets get you dressed. I will wake Aragorn" she rolled her eyes, "That is a feat in itself" 


	20. Wedding Gate Crashers

Author's Note: As I said in my earlier chapters, I do not own anything you recognize as Tolkien's. I do own Arariel. My story is not following the stories created by Tolkien. For instance, I know that Arwen had two brothers; I have not included them in my story. Secondly, I know that elven marriages are not all the walking down the aisle, rings, vows etc. but as I have not actually been to an elven wedding, I made it into what I know a wedding is. I am sorry if you have a problem with this, but if you don't like it, don't read it!

Arariel stood at the top of the city. It was almost sunset and the fields below her were cast in an orange light. She was dressed in her garments that Arwen had given her from her father. The orange light reflected off her hair making her seem as though she was glowing. Arwen stood next to her, her hands shaking slightly. On her other side was her husband-to-be, Legolas. He was dressed in his formal attire, which was a deep bottle green colour. He also wore a circlet, which strangely enough, looked very similar to her own. She smiled to her self, thinking of her father and how well he had arranged everything. Silently she thanked him. On the other side of Legolas, acting in the place of best man (since Gimli could not be there) was Aragorn, dressed in his more formal looking clothes, than his usual ranger attire.

The priest began his sermon. To Arariel it seemed as though the whole ceremony passed by like a blur. Before she knew it, Legolas was pulling her towards him, to "kiss his bride".

Just before the kiss ended, everyone who was present at the wedding, and perhaps the whole city too, heard the sound of a trumpet blaring. Arariel turned and looked out over the fields, shading her eyes from the sun.

"Oh no..." she heard Legolas mutter from beside her.

And then she saw it. Ancalime. Accompanied by King Thranduil himself. Inwardly she groaned. She clasped Legolas' hand in her own and turned towards him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I do not know, melamin. But there is one thing I do know. There is absolutely nothing my father can do. We are bound. No one, not even my father can break that." (My love)

"Arariel?"

"Yes Arwen?" she asked, turning towards her sister.

"Just be careful what you say" Arwen knew of her sister's mouth and how much trouble it had gotten them into when they were children.

"Excuse me, your highness?"

"Yes Hamaself?" asked Aragorn impatiently.

"The King has arrived and wishes to speak with yourself, the queen, his son and Lady Arariel."

"You can send him up, thank you Hamaself"

They all waited impatiently for the King to make his way up to the courtyard. Arariel let go of Legolas' hand and clasped her hands together. Her hands shaking uncontrollably now. She felt like a naughty child awaiting her punishment. Slowly the King approached them.

"Legolas!" he roared, "Is this true?"

"What father?"

"Do not play games with me my boy. You know perfectly well of what I speak"

Legolas shot a glare towards Ancalime.

"It is true father"

The king narrowed his eyes, trying to see past Legolas to where Arariel was standing.

"Bring forth Lady Arariel"

Arariel stepped around Legolas to stand in front of the King. She curtsied, not taking her eyes from him.

"You are the daughter of Elrond"

"Yes, your highness"

The King sighed.

"I too had foreseen this day"

"What do you mean, father?"

"When you were both children, Elrond visited me in Mirkwood. He told me of what he saw in Lady Galadriel's mirror. He saw of your wedding to Lady Arariel. But, you, my son were already betrothed. I insisted that it should not happen, that Arariel must be taken to Valinor, because Lady Ancalime's father was troubling me everyday with demands and requests for his daughter to marry my son. Elrond had already planned that you, Lady Arariel, would accompany him to Valinor." The King paused, "But when you refused, he knew that he must set about preparing you, for your wedding day. I refused to believe that you would meet and one day be bound, so I continued to push Legolas and Ancalime together. I was stupid to believe that Lady Galadriel's mirror would lie. But it appears that I should not have caused my son such heartache. It is folly to believe that an arranged marriage would work out."

"Why did you not tell me of this father?"

"I thought it wise not to tell you son, or you would spend your days trying to find Lady Arariel, when I was not certain she was still in Middle Earth. I apologise to both of you, for trying to protect my son"

"You are just going to let them be bound? What about me?" screamed Ancalime.

"It seems, My Lady," said the King, "That they are already bound"

"WHAT?"

Legolas stepped forward.

"Lady Ancalime, I would like you to meet my wife," his arm circling around Arariel's. He looked at his father, who nodded, "Princess Arariel Greenleaf of Mirkwood"

"I will get you! If it is the last thing I do!" she screamed and spun on her heel, where two guards greeted her.

"Guards, can you please escort Lady Ancalime to her inn and see that she stays there?" asked Aragorn.

"Of course, your highness"

They escorted a screaming and kicking Ancalime to her inn, trying their best to keep her still.

"Well how about some dinner then?" asked the King, clasping his hands together, "I am absolutely famished, and I would like to get to know my new daughter-in-law a little better"

Reader Reviews:

Leesha17: Thanks! I was, but I took a deep breath and just wrote it. Trust me, It was hard!

LadyTaishya: Here you go...New Chappie!

Joresh: I do know the correct use of punctuation. Forgive me oh mighty one for making a mistake. The reason why I don't care whether it's a mary-sue or not? It's my story, I will write it how I see fit. Geez, who died and made you ruler of fanfiction?

WhiteLotus25: ......Ignore...

Hottip696969: NO BUM RAPING! Mole away weed!


	21. Leaving Gondor

Arariel sat on her bed in her chambers, still in her wedding attire, looking at Legolas in disbelief. She had not expected this to happen so soon. She knew that one day she would have to go with Legolas to Mirkwood, but she did not think that day would be tomorrow.

"So soon?" she asked.

"Father wishes to leave for Valinor, as soon as we get back to Mirkwood. That means that the first-born must take the throne as king. He wanted to wait until I was married, then he was planning to leave for Valinor to join my mother"

"So we are leaving tomorrow then?"

"Yes"

She got up off the bed and walked to the balcony door.

"I had hoped to stay until Arwen gave birth..."

"I am sorry" he came over and hugged her, "I know you wanted to stay, but now you are a Princess of Mirkwood, soon to be the Queen. Your duty is for your people"

"It is alright Legolas. Perhaps once we are settled in I can make the journey back to Gondor for the birth."

He nodded.

"Come, we need to pack our things. We are leaving at first light tomorrow morning."

"Who is accompanying us?"

"It will be just me, my father and yourself" he said as he pulled out their luggage from under the bed.

"I need you to help me out of this thing..." she said gesturing to her gown.

He came over to her and turned her around so that her back was to him. He unbuttoned the dress so that it fell down to her waist. He stopped abruptly and turned back to the luggage on the bed. Arariel turned around, puzzled. She had expected him to leer at her bare skin, and at least a kiss. But nothing. Not even a whimper.

"Legolas?" she asked when she has removed her gown and was standing only in her slip.

"What is the matter?" she asked when she got no reply.

"What do you mean?" he said, not looking at her.

"I... well..." she faltered.

He turned and put his arms around her waist, holding her against him.

"I just feel strange about...you know, while my father is here"

"Legolas!" she said playfully, "We had to make love to be bound. He knows we did it"

"Yes, but..."

"One day, we have to produce an heir, so he knows that we are going to 'do it' in the future"

"Arariel, he is in the room next to us!"

Arariel laughed.

"I am just teasing you, my prince. And you rise easily to the bait!"

Legolas laughed.

"Come on," he said, "We need to pack"


	22. Travelling

Legolas watched as Arariel slept on his lap. Her long blonde hair splayed across it. Absentmindedly he played with a strand of it. Feeling it's silkiness between his fingers. They had been traveling for days now. He was exhausted from not being able to sleep properly in the carriage, which constantly shook and rattled across the bumpy land. He looked across the carriage to his father. Silently he cursed him for insisting that they ride back in Aragorn's carriage.

"My Lord?" the driver called out.

"Yes?"

"We are approaching Edoras. Are we to stop here for the night?"

"I will ask my father" as best as he could, with out disturbing Arariel, he leaned over and poked his father.

"Wha-What is it?"

"Father? Are we stopping in Edoras?"

"Yes I had hoped to. Are we there already?"

"Yes"

The king sat up and smoothed his robes.

"I will go and speak with Lord Eomer and Lady Eowyn, to see if we can stop here"

The carriage pulled to a stop just outside the gates to the city.

"You stay here, son"

The king left the carriage.

Legolas sat in silence listening to the deep breathing of Arariel.

Finally the King came back, accompanied by Lady Eowyn.

Legolas moved Arariel's head slightly so that he could slide out from under her. She shifted slightly but did not wake. Legolas scooped her up and carried her to the gate. Still she did not wake. She must be really tired, Legolas thought. She too had stayed awake with Legolas most nights, being unable to sleep herself. Finally sleep over came her. Eowyn quietly showed Legolas to their room and left them both. He laid her down on the bed, fully clothed, and pulled the blankets over her. Then he too got in beside her and fell asleep almost instantly, glad to be free of the rocking and shaking carriage.

Arariel woke, not to a shaking carriage, but a soft, downy bed. She blinked, unsure of her surroundings. Then she realized she was in Edoras. She shifted slightly and found that Legolas was beside her, fast asleep, with his eyes open. It was freaky watching him sleep like that. Gently she shook him awake.

"Mmmm...?"

"Hey. Good Morning"

His eyes slowly focused on her.

"Already?" he asked wearily, "Not that carriage again!"

"We are nearly there. We have to go through Fangorn next. Then Lorien, then finally Mirkwood"

"A long journey" Legolas commented, sliding out of bed.

Arariel sighed.

"I just want to be there already. I am utterly exhausted"

They walked out to the carriage and saw that King Thranduil was already waiting for them. Arariel got in first and slid across to the side, allowing room for Legolas. She settled into her spot and waited. Another day of boredom. She looked out at the plains before her. They stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Is everyone in?" asked the driver.

"Yes" Legolas called back to him.

"I hope to be in Fangorn by at least sunset" the driver said, "Is there somewhere near there we can rest for the night? I have heard stories of Fangorn, and they are not all good"

"Do not worry my friend, I know of somewhere" replied Legolas. "We can stop in Isengard..."

"Isengard!" the driver exclaimed.

"My good friend Treebeard has taken over management of Isengard. He will allow us to camp there the night"

The driver shrugged his shoulders and flicked the reins, for the horses to get going. Legolas relaxed into the seat of the carriage once again. Another long journey.


	23. The King Returns

Finally they had arrived in Mirkwood. The carriage made its way up the road that led to the palace. Arariel looked out the window, watching the trees pass by and the villagers coming out of their houses to marvel at the carriage passing by. They pointed and whispered at it, wondering whom the maiden was who was inside it. Arariel turned and looked at Legolas nervously. He clasped her hand in his own, to reassure her.

It had taken them weeks to arrive here, with stops in Isengard, somewhere in the middle of Fangorn, Lorien and finally they made it back to Mirkwood. It had been winter when they left Gondor, and now it was spring.

Finally, the carriage rolled up to the gate of the palace. Legolas got out, followed by King Thranduil. Then Legolas helped Arariel out. Her feet hit the ground and she stood up, stretching out her legs from the long journey. Legolas put his arm around her waist and walked with her to the palace, once the gates were open.

Arariel stared around, amazed. She had seen the palace before, from when she stayed here with her grandmother, and when she had met Legolas, but now, seeing it as her home, it seemed all the more beautiful. Turrets rose up and their tips peeped through the trees. The late afternoon sun made the towers seem as though the palace was glowing.

"It's beautiful"

"Your kingdom my lady..." said Legolas.

She laughed at him.

"You are not King yet"

"Soon..." he said.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"We will need to produce an heir..." Arariel pointed out.

Legolas laughed.

"Now who's got it on the brain?" he hooted.

"Got what, my son?" asked Thranduil from in front of them.

"Nothing Father. Arariel was just mentioning the need for an heir..." Legolas said, shooting a bemused look towards Arariel.

"I hope you two will sleep well tonight then, and not go doing anything..." the king said, turning to smile at them, "The official ceremony is tomorrow"

"Official ceremony?" asked Arariel.

"Where Father officially passes the crown to me" said Legolas, "He is planning to leave for Valinor tomorrow eve"

They had arrived in the great hall. It was a big, vast hall, with no walls. It was completely out in the open, as was custom of the elves. But covered so that they were protected from the weather. Vines twisted up the columns that supported the roof. In the centre, at the very end were two thrones.

"Come On," said Legolas, "I will show you to our room"


	24. Coronation

Legolas stood in front of his father in the great hall. All of Mirkwood's society had been invited, and were gathered around. Arariel stood to one side. Once Legolas was crowned, he was to formally anounce her as Queen of Mirkwood.  
  
"I formally renounce the throne" King Thranduil boomed out across the hall, "And I now place it in the hands of my son".  
  
He placed the elaborately worked golden circlet on his son's fair head.  
  
"Do you accept it?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Hail King Legolas!" called Thranduil.  
  
"Hail!" came the reply from the crowd.  
  
When they had quietened, Legolas beckoned to Arariel.  
  
"I give you your Queen, Arariel"  
  
An excited whisper ran through the crowd, Mirkwood finally had a Queen!  
  
Legolas clasped Arariel's hand in his own, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You will need to kneel so I can give you your crown"  
  
Arariel knelt before him, and felt the circlet drop onto her head. It was surprisingly lightweight. She rose and turned to look out over the people. Her people. She was Queen of this realm now. She looked at Legolas, who seemed to have realised the same thing. His eyes were wide as he watched the people parting the crowd to allow them through, and then bowing at their feet.  
  
The celebrations were to be next. But first they were to see Thranduil off. They made their way down to the carriage that was waiting with Thranduil in it.  
  
"Father..." Legolas said, his voice cracking.  
  
"I will tell your mother you love and miss her. She would be proud of you Legolas. She would already know of your wedding as I knew it before I even arrived in Gondor. Arariel, come here my daughter"  
  
Arariel bent down in the window of the carriage.  
  
"I want you to know, in case there is any doubt in your mind, I always thought you were the one for my son. I know you will make him happy and produce plenty of heirs for him" he smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Thank you for making not only my son happy, but myself as well"  
  
Arariel straightened up as the carriage started to roll away.  
  
Thranduil stood up in the carriage and waved to them.  
  
"I hope to see you in Valinor!" he called, before the carriage rolled around the corner.  
  
Arariel shivered in the cool breeze.  
  
"We must return to the celebrations..." Legolas said softly.  
  
Arariel grabbed his hand and led him back up the hill. She could tell he was overwhelmed by his father just up and leaving, and all the responsibility. She too was feeling it.  
  
"We don't have to stay that long do we?" asked Arariel.  
  
"At least until sunset" replied Legolas, "Why?"  
  
"I am exhausted already" she laughed. 


	25. Leaving Middle Earth

The Sun was setting on the harbour as Legolas made his way to the shore. He stood at the edge and looked out on the ocean beyond. Long had the sea called him, but long had he tried to ignore it, wanting to stay in his beloved Middle Earth with his wife Arariel. After his father had left for the Undying Lands, he and his new queen had remained in Middle Earth for nearly 2000 years and were now some of the last elves to remain there. They had seen the birth of three children. Two girls and a boy. Their son, Maeglin came first. Born only 100 years after Legolas' father's depature. He was the heir to the throne, and was remaining in Middle Earth until all the elves had moved on to Valinor. Their two daughters were Legolas' pride and joy. Both daddies little girls, Alatariel and Sairalindë loved playing with their father and were going with their parents to Valinor. They were twins, born 500 years after Maeglin, even Galadriel was astonished to hear of the birth of twins. It was a very rare thing indeed for an elf to give birth to twins.

"Legolas? What are you looking at?" asked Arariel, coming over to him at the shore.

"Just the ocean. Long have I awaited this moment"

Arariel wrapped her arms around his waist, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I will miss this place" she said, sighing, "All the adventures we had... The day I met you..."

Legolas smiled at her.

"I nearly shot you" he said, remembering.

"I thought you were the most arrogant elf I had the misfortune to meet" she said, lifting her head from his shoulder and laughing.

"Atara! Ada! It is nearly time to go!" called out Alatariel from the ship.

"We are coming darling" called Arariel.

She sighed, looking at what was once an elven haven, now run-down with orc graffiti. A single tear escaped her eyes.

"What is the matter melamin?" Legolas asked, wiping the tear away.

"Nothing" she said, shaking her head, " I will miss this place"

"Come" said Legolas, taking her hand and leading her up the gangway.

The elves that were accompanying them to Valinor pulled up the gangway and departed from the shore.

Arariel and Legolas looked out from the back of the ship and watched Middle Earth and their old lives disappear into the mist.

The End.

Yay! I finally finished it. I know it's not properly done or anything, but I really wanted to finish it. Please send any reviews if you think there is something in a previous chapter that you think I should change. I am always open for critism.


End file.
